


Snuggle Me

by deadspacedame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Waking Up, morning fluff, pure fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspacedame/pseuds/deadspacedame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for "morning fluff" - Magnus and Alec wake up together :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Me

The sun shone through the curtains of Magnus’ bedroom, lighting up the silk red sheets that covered the two bodies. Alec looked so peaceful while he slept – his onyx hair chaotic against the pillow; his full lips slightly parted with soft, even breaths; his dark, thick eyelashes lightly kissing his cheek. Magnus always loved watching Alec sleep, free of the worries of the world, free of stress and everything else that was bundled up inside of him. It used to be rare the days Magnus could wake up with Alec next to him, but as their relationship progressed, those rare nights became more and more frequent.

Not that he minded of course, he didn’t mind one bit. He would spend every waking second of every single day beside Alexander if he could, but he didn’t want to cling to the poor man, suffocate him. He let Alec set the pace, let him choose the nights he wanted to spend with Magnus or the ones where he wanted to be alone. Whatever one he went with, Magnus supported it. Though he greatly appreciated the ones where Alec chose to stay. It warmed Magnus’ heart, a puddle of heat expanding through his chest and down his arms and legs to his fingers and toes. It was a feeling he didn’t think he’d ever get used to.

Smiling softly, Magnus propped himself up onto his elbow, his cheek in his hand and just watched. He watched the steady rise and fall of Alec’s breathing and found himself trying to match his inhales to his inhales, his exhales to his exhales. He wanted them to breathe in sync, as if they were one body, one person, one mind. Magnus definitely felt as if they were bound together, their souls wrapping around each other in a dance, the two pieces of the puzzle sliding together perfectly – home at last.

Reaching out a purpled nailed hand, Magnus brushed the dark hair at the back of Alec’s neck, gently letting himself cherish the boys skin. The blankets were shoved down near Alec’s waist, so Magnus let his fingertips glide soothingly down the slope of his spine, taking his sweet time and counting each vertebrae all the way to the small of his back. He felt his fingertips tingle with electricity. Alec had his arm bent up by his head, and Magnus noted that the position did great things to his biceps. Alec was strong, his muscles solid. Though muscles were always nice, Magnus loved the squishy parts of Alec the best, his cheeks, lips, the small curve in his hip. Alec didn’t like that, he always tried to work that section of his body more, get it to strengthen, but no matter how hard he tried, the skin was still soft and plush. Magnus’ hands also sat perfectly on top of them, he didn’t want that to change. He didn’t know when he got so lucky. What had he done to be blessed with someone such as Alexander? He didn’t know. But he did know he wouldn’t waste one second of it.

Alec must have sensed his touch because he stirred in his sleep, taking a deep breath. “You’re staring again.” he murmured sleepily.

“I am not.”

Alec peeked open one deep hazel eye. “I can feel your stare burning into my back, Magnus. This is like the hundredth time.”

It was true. He was caught, this time and every other time. He couldn’t help it, or deny it. “Then you should be used to it by now, love.”

Without warning, Magnus scootched closer to him, feeling himself being pulled towards the warmth. Alec was basically a living heater, sometimes Magnus had to physically kick him out of the bed for being too warm. But not this time. This time Magnus was in a very cuddly mood, Alec be damned if he didn’t want to. They were going to cuddle and Alec was going to like it.

Alec raised an eyebrow as he watched his boyfriend wiggle across the mattress, his face partly amused. “What are you doing?”

Magnus nudged his face under Alec’s elbow and the Shadowhunter pulled it back, giving Magnus the space he needed to press himself against the boy. “Snuggle me.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Snug – What?”

“Snuggle me,” Magnus repeated, chest to chest with Alec now, he nuzzled his face under Alec’s chin. Within seconds of getting comfortable, Magnus instantly felt more at home then he ever had in his life, being close to Alexander made everything seem like it was going to be okay. All the challenges in the world were microscopic, unimportant.

After a bit of hesitation, Alec wrapped his arms around the Warlock, resting his cheek on the top of his head and sighing with contentment. “You’re like a spoiled puppy.”

“Hmm,” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s neck. “Stop being so huggable then. Also, I’m not nearly spoiled enough. I demand more spoiling.”

“You _demand?_ ”

“Well I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

Alec chuckled then shook his head lightly, closing his eyes. His nose was buried in Magnus’ hair. “No,” he said gently. Magnus could feel the love and affection dripping of his tone. “You’re just Magnus to me.”

Magnus felt as if his heart was going to explode. Oh how he adored this boy. Alec was the only one who saw Magnus for who he really was, just a man. A man who had lived too long, who had watched too many of his loved ones pass before his eyes. Heartbreak after heartbreak. Alec was the one who was repairing him, treating him as if he was a some _one_ rather then a some _thing_. His title never mattered to the Shadowhunter, Alec always saw him as an equal. Giving him just as much respect as anyone else.

“The man I love.”

Magnus gripped him tighter, afraid that if he didn’t, his luck would run short and Alec would vanish. “ _Aku cinta kamu_ ,” Magnus whispered, the words as soft as a small exhale of breath. “I love you. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for my dear friend Max! I hope you like it sweet pea xo
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
